Total Drama Has Returned
Eight of the previous Total Drama contestants. Seven episodes. Contestants *Sierra *Izzy *Lindsay *Courtney *Tyler *Duncan *Owen *Cody Theme Song Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine (It shows around Playa Des Losers/New Wawanakwa) You guys are on my mind (A paintball shoots Chris in the head) You asked me what I wanted to be (Cody is running away from Sierra) And now I'll think the answers plain to see (Sierra slams into a tree and Cody escapes) I wanna be famous! (Tyler does a flip but lands on his kiwis) I wanna live across to the sun (Owen is swimming in the water) Well pack your bags cause I've already won! (squirrels pop out of the bags and scare Owen) Everything to prove nothing in my way (Izzy does backflips) I'll get there one day (Izzy lands on Courtney which makes Duncan laugh) Cause I wanna be famous! (a bird poops on Lindsay's head) Nanananananananana (Chef is chasing the contestants) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (The contestants run off a cliff) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (They continue to fall) *whistling* (the land in the water spllashing water onto Chris and Chef, drenching them) Chapters Chapter One: My Team "Welcome to a whole new season of Total Drama! It has been a year since Revenge of the Island so I needed a new hobby! I chose eight of the previous contestants to compete in a whole NEW series! They will be on Playa Des Losers, which turned into Wawankwa somehow because of our hardworking, unnderpaid interns!" Chris said. A boat arrived at Playa Des Losers with a contestant in it. It was a male and he got off the boat. "Hey Chris!" he said. He was wearing a red tracksuit and a red headband and he rested his suitcase at the end of the dock. "This is Tyler! He competed on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. He made it far in World Tour but not that far in Island. He has a dimwitted girlfriend who will be arriving shortly!" Chris announced. "She isn't a dimwit! She is very smart!" Tyler argued. "Yeah, a smart dumb blonde. Whatever floats your boat!" Chris laughed. Tyler sighed and waited for the next boat. It arrived with a female inside it. She got off. She was blonde and was wearing a red shirt, orange skirt and boots. She dragged her pink bag right up next to Tyler. "Hey Tyson!" she said. "It's Tyler!" he yelled. "Viewers, Lindsay has arrived, Tyler's girlfriend. Let's see how long it takes for her to remember our names!" Chris teased. "Alright Taylor!" Lindsay said. "Lindsay! It is Tyler!" he shouted at her. "Don't be mean!" Lindsay whined. "Alright, our next boat has arrived!" Chris said. A humoungus male teenager with blonde hair and a white shirt with a leaf on it got off the boat and stood next to the others. "Hi guys!" he said. "This is Owen!" Chris said. "Hey Chris! It is so awesome to meet you again!" Owen yelled and shook his hand. "Let go Owen!" Chris demanded. Owen listened as the next boat arrived. Out came a brunette girl with a brownish shirt and white pants. "Back here! Again! I am calling my lawyers!" she shouted. "You can't Courtney. There is NO reception out here! Tough luck!" Chris told her. "You won't get away with this!" Courtney screamed and stormed down the dock. "Hey.. um... what's your name?" Lindsay asked. They rolled their eyes. "Hey Courtney! What's up?" Owen asked. Courtney glared it him, "Shut up!" "Wrong! The sky!" he laughed along with Tyler. "Alright, you four are the members of Team Wawanakwa and the rest are Team Paradise!" Chris told the group happily. Suddenly, the boat arrived again, this time containing a male. He got off the boat. He had brown hair and hade a cream coloured shirt and walked over to Owen and hi-fived him. "Hey Cody!" Owen exclaimed. "Yes, it is Cody!" Chris said. "Hi Cady!" Lindsay said. "It's Cody!" Cody corrected. "Oh my god Lindsay, you're such an idiot!" Courtney complained. "Yeah, yeah. Our next camper has arrived!" Chris silenced the group. It was a female again. She did a flip off the boat and landed on Owen. She had red hair and was wearing green. "Hey guys! Good to see you! Having fun! It is so cool being here!" she fastly exclaimed. "This is Izzy!" Chris said. "Oh my god! Owen! You're here! This is so cool! How are you doing!" Izzy asked. "Good. Good!" he responded, holding her in his big floppy arms. The next boat arrived. Inside was a girl with long purple hair and a small yellow top and blue pants. "Oh my god! Cody!" she screamed like a fangirl. "Run!" Cody screamed as she tackled him to the floor and kissed him. "Sierra! Settle down!" Chris ordered. "But it is Cody!" Sierra cried and hugged him. "Alright, our final contestant Duncan has arrived!" Chris said as he got off the boat. He had a green mohawk and a black shirt. "Duncan?" Courtney said to herself. Duncan smirked at her and put his bags down. "Alright! Now that you are all here, this is your first challenge! Find the million dollar suitcase in the water!" Chris announced. "I'll do it!" Tyler said and 'dived' into the water painfully. "Ouch!" Chris said. "Ooh! I'll do it! I can smell money miles away!" Izzy laughed and dived in succesfully. The two began searching for the suitcase until Tyler floated to the top. He couldn't swim. Izzy continued the search. She was smelling something. She swam closer and closer to the smell. She finally recognised it. It was money. She hurried to the scent until she eventually found the suitcase and swam to the surface. "Got it!" she said and her team cheered for her. "How did you do that so quickly?" Duncan asked. "As I said, I can smell money miles away!" Izzy said. "Team Wawanakwa, I'll be seing you at elimination ceremony!" Chris said and walked off. At the elimination ceremony, Chris held out three marshmallows. "Campers. I have three marshmallows in my hand, but there are four of you in front of me. The first one goes to... Lindsay. The next one goes to Owen. The final marshmallow goes to..... Courtney! Sorry Tyler but you have been eliminated!" Chris announced. Tyler sadly walked off the dock and headed onto the boat of losers and the episode ended. Chapter Two: Paintball Shooter "Last time on Total Drama Has Returned, we introduced the contestants and they got started on their first challenge, finding the million dollar suitcase in the water. Because of Izzy's awesome skills her team won. Tyler was sent packing because of his not-awesome skills! What will be painted in today's episode of Total Drama Has Returned!" Chris introduced the show. "Alright contestants! Meet me outside the Arts and Crafts room immediately!" Chris odered over the microphone. The contestants reluctantly awoke and made their way to the Arts and Crafts room. "What is it now?" Duncan complained. "Alright! Today's challenge is easy! Everyone gets a paintball gun. You have to shoot the opposing team with paint. Once you are hit, sit outside the Arts and Crafts room. Last person standing wins for their team!" Chris says and gives everyone paintball guns. "You have ten minutes to get prepared!" Chris said as they ran into the woods. "I'm gonna shoot butt!" Duncan bragged. "Oh, like that's going to happen!" Courtney mouthed off. "Keep dreaming Princess!" Duncan teased. "Don't call me that!" Courtney screamed and shoots Duncan in the groin. "Mommy!" he can barely say and falls to the floor as Courtney walks off. Owen attemped to hide behind the tree but he was clearly visible because he is massive. "They will never find me!" he said. Cody and Sierra were walking nearby. "Can you let go of me now Sierra? I appreciate your help, but I currently don't need it." Cody asked. "Yes, but if someone attacks you, I will be your guard!" she said to him and they continued walking. "Oh yes!" Owen said to himself. They got closer and closer to Owen until he eventually ran out and shot at Cody. "No!" Sierra screamed, jumping in front of Cody, getting hit by the paintball. "Crap!" Cody shouted and shot Owen and ran. "Sierra, Duncan and Owen have currently been shot out! Please continue!" Chris ordered. Cody ran through the woods as fast as he could. He ran past his team mates and jumped through bushes, escaping predators. But he rammed right into Lindsay. "Oww!" she said. "Sorry Lindsay!" Cody said. "What are we supposed to do with these again?" Lindsay asked him. "Umm..." Cody responded. He pointed the paintball gun at her and shot her in the shoulder. "Oww!" she shrieked and Cody ran off. Meanwhile, Izzy was marching shooting her surroundings. "Ooh! Squirrel!" she cheered and shot it in the head. "Look! Rabbit!" she also said and shot it in the leg. "This is just so awesome!" she stated, until she heard foosteps. It was Courtney approaching her. Izzy shot all around her. "Ahh!" Courtney screamed. Courtney got hit in the chest and Izzy laughed. "Izzy and Cody are the only ones left! Team Paradise wins again! Wawanakwa, back in the ceremony!" Chris said. At the camp fire, Chris held two marshmallows. "Campers. I have to marshmallows, but three of you are in front of me. The first marshmallow goes to big fatty Owen. The final marshmallow goes to........................................................................................... Lindsay! Courtney, you've just been eliminated. "You suck!" Courtney screamed and ran down the Dock of Shame and into the boat of losers. Chapter Three: Three Wheeled Fun "Last time on Total Drama Has Returned, the contestants played a paintball game and had to shoot the other contestants. Izzy shot everything she saw, even the animals! Cody smashed into a confused Lindsay and shot her! Them two won the challenge for their team! Courtney was sent home for being annoying!" Chris introduced the show. "Our team is really small Owen!" Lindsay said. "I know." Owen agreed. "We have to try really hard next time!" Lindsay stated. "I totally agree! From this day onward, Team Wawanakwa are going to be winners!" Owen shouted. "Just another day at camp!" Duncan said, carving a skull into the wall. "Is that all you do?" Cody asked. "Don't question me!" Duncan threatened Cody. "Keep your handa off of him!" Sierra screamed and jump-kicked Duncan in the face, knocking him through the window. "Whoa! Awesome!" Izzy exclaimed. "Alright campers! Meet me at the beach and pedal to the metal!" Chris said on the microphone. The campers got out of their cabins and began walking to the beach. "Oww!" Duncan whined. "That should teach you!" Sierra said and slapped him. "Right on Sierra!" Cody cheered and hi-fived her. "Alright contestants! Today is trycicle racing! One person from each team must race around the track on a trycicle. Whoever wins, wins for their team!" Chris said.ll "I'll race!" Duncan said. "I guess I will!" Owen said. "Alright! Get on the trycicles and pedal!" Chris shouted. The two raced onto the trycicles and began pedalling as fast as they can. "Come on tubby! Is that all you've got?" Duncan said. Owen tried really hard to catch up but couldn't. "Go Omar!" Lindsay cheered. "It's Owen!" Izzy corrected. "Duncan is in the lead! Can Owen catch up?" Chris said on the microphone. "I must catch up!" Owen demanded. Dyncan was way ahead of him. "Too late!" Duncan said and is almost at the finish line. "Oh no!" Lindsay cried. Owen's trycicle had broke. "Duncan wins for his team!" Chris announced. Team Paradised cheered. "Team Wawanakwa, elimination ceremony. Again!" Chris said. At the elimination ceremony, Chris held out one marshmallow. "I have one marshmallow in my hand. But two of you are here. One of you got two votes. One of you got zero. The only marshmallow goes to.... Lindsay! Sorry Owen!" Chris said. "Lindsay, I voted myself because you deserve this!" Owen said and kisses her on the head. "I will miss you!" Lindsay cried as Owen walked the Dock of Shame. Chapter Four: Impress Chris "Lst time on Total Drama Has Returned, the contestants competed on a trycicle race which Owen practicially sucked at. Team Wawanakwa was sent to elimination yet AGAIN! Owen voted himself off and told Lindsay that she deserved it more and they shared a little kiss!" Chris opened the show. "I can't believe the rest of my team are gone!" Lindsay sadly said. "Yeah you're lucky we let you share our cabin because you got lonely!" Duncan stated. "I am so loving this competition! Lindsay, you are probably eliminated today!" Izzy laughed. "No. Today, Lindsay is going to win... for once!" she bragged. "I kind of feel sorry for you Linds, but again, I don't want my team losing!" Cody said to her. "I would never let my Cody go from me!" Sierra told them. "Yeah, we all know that one!" Duncan said with a smirk. "But you guys aren't getting the point! I am going to win today's challenge!" Lindsay shouted. "Just try you best Lindsay and don't stop!" Cody suggested. "Oh you Lindsay! You are not winning over Cody! AYA!" Sierra screamed and tackled Lindsay. "Ow! I already have a boyfriend! Owen!" Lindsay argued. "Oh!' Sierra nervously responded. "Nice one Sierra! Ha!" Duncan rolled on the floor laughing. "Sierra. I am not falling for Lindsay. She is just my friend!" Cody said. "Yeah! Like that turtle I caught!" Izzy randomly added. "You caught a turtle?" Cody asked her. "Yeah! Like on camp! It wasn't on camera though!" Izzy stated. The episode shows a clip of Izzy catching a turtle and kissing it all over and chasing it. "What did you do with it?" Duncan asked. "Well... stuff!" she shouted. "I want a turtle!" Lindsay demanded. "Shut up!" Izzy shouted. "Well. This is turning out badly!" Sierra says and huggs Cody. "Sierra! Stop!" Cody ordered. "Campers, please report to me. Immediately!" Chris said on the microphone. The contestants got out of their cabins and walked to Chris who was on the beach. "Alright campers. Today you have to impress me! Team who does it the best wins!" he said. "What are we supposed to do?" Duncan said. "I know!" Lindsay said and ran off. "Ooh! I'll splash water on him!" Izzy exclaimed. "Izzy! He doesn't want water to be splashed on him!" Sierra told her. Lindsay came back with a drink in her hand andin a Hawiian costume. "Hello Chris! May I intrest yoou in a tropical drink?" she asked and stood behind him. "Sure!" Chris said and took a sip. Lindsay began giving him a back massage. "Delicious! Lindsay is winning!" Chris announced. "Everyone! Massage him!" Cody ordered. "Too late! Lindsay has already won!" Chris told them. "So, Team Wawanakwa actually won a challenge?" Duncan said, amazed. "Yes Duncan. That would be correct!" Chris said. At the elimination ceremony, Chris held out three marshmallows. "Campers. I have three marshmallows but there are four of you in front of me. The first marshmallow goes to.... Cody! The next goes to... Sierra! The final marshmallow goes to... Duncan! Izzy you have been eliminated!" Chris announced. "Well, we have to go someday! Seeya!" she said as she did flips across the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. Chapter Five: Truth or Dare? You Decide! "Last time on Total Drama Has Returned, the contestants talked and talked and impressed me. For the first time, Team Wawanakwa won! Izzy's craziness got her booted off the show!" Chris opened the show. "It is so peaceful without Izzy!" Duncan stated while relaxing. "I really agree!" Lindsay said. "Now Sierra. I am asking you nicely. Can you please let go of me?" Cody asked Sierra, stressed. "Fine!" Sierra snapped and put him down. "Thank you!" he said and ran from her. "You two are so cute!" Lindsay teased. "I'm not quite sure about that one!" Duncan smiled. "Why don't you date Lindsay Duncan?" Sierra suggested. "She's too stupid for me. Plus, she is on the opposing team!" Duncan said. "Al teams have been busted up it is the merge!" Chris announced. "Well, I'll consider it!" Duncan told Sierra. "I like winning!" Lindsay randomly stated. "So do I!" Cody said. "Contestants, please report to the stage for the best game ever!" Chris said over the microphone. "What could it possibly be now?" Duncan whined. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see!" Cody told him. "I wasn't asking for your response!" Duncan yelled. "Leave him alone!" Sierra ordered. The campers arrived at the stage. "Would you four please sit in a circle?" Chris asked. They reluctantly did so. "Alright. Time for the legendary game... Truth or Dare!" Chris announced. "We're playing Truth or Dare? EEEE!" Sierra squealed. "Ooh! I love Truth or Dare!" Lindsay exclaimed. "The questioning will go from alphebetical order! So Cody starts! If you refuse to do a dare, you lose invincibility!" Chris said. "Umm... Sierra! Truth or Dare?" Cody asked. "Dare!" Sierra responded. "I dare you to make out with Lindsay! For me!" Cody told her. "I'll do anything for you Cody!" Sierra said and kisses Lindsay. Duncan and Cody hi-fived eachother. "My turn! Cody, Truth or Dare?" Duncan asked. "Truth!" he said. "Do you really love Sierra?" Duncan asked. "Umm.. I quit this challenge!" Cody said. "Alright my turn! Duncan, Truth or Dare?" Lindsay asked. "I dare you to dare me!" Duncan threatened. "I dare you to smack Cody's butt!" Lindsay laughed. "No way!" he responded. "We are now down to our final two Truth or Dare-ers, Lindsay and Sierra!" Chris said. "Truth or Dare Lindsay?" Sierra asked. "Ooh! I love dares so dare!" Lindsay replied. "I dare you to hug a bear!" Sierra laughed. "It will eat me though! I can't do that!" Lindsay told her. "Sierra wins! Lindsay, Duncan and Cody, elimination ceremony!" Chris said. At the elimination ceremony, Chris helf two marshmallows. "I have two marshmallows but three of you are in front of me. The first marshmallow goes to.... Lindsay! The last one goes to.... Cody! Duncan, you have been eliminated!" Chris announced. "I will be back next season!" he said and walked to the Boat of Losers and disappeared into the fog. Chapter Six: Last Man Standing "Last time on Total Drama Has Returned, the contestants played a whicked game of Truth or Dare, which got a little dirty by the looks of it. Sierra won and Duncan was booted off for his lousiness. Will Cody make Sierra pash Lindsay again? Find out right here on Total Drama Has Returned!" Chris opened the show. "I can't believe I'm in the final three!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Me either!" Sierra added as they shared a girly hug. "I can't wait until the finals!" Cody said to them. "Well, we're in the semi finals!" Sierra said to him. "If I win, I'm going to buy the mall!" Lindsay laughed. "Lindsay, I don't think you could buy an entire mall!" Cody said to her. Lindsay turned from joy to sadness. "But, you could by stuff from the mall!" Sierra added. "Yay!" Lindsay squealed going back to joy. "Well, I wonder what our challenge will be today." Cody said. "All campers please report to me NOW!" Chef shouted on the microphone. "Not Chef!" Cody cried. The final three walked over to Chef. "Alright. This is simple! I have to catch you! Whoever I catch is ELIMINATED from this show and will take the boat of losers!" Chef explained, "run!". The campers sprinted off into the woods, sticking together. "We need to split up!" Cody suggested. Lindsay ran to the left, Cody ran foward and Sierra ran to the right. "I'm coming for you!" Chef yelled and ran into the woods. Cody smacked into trees and plants but he kept going. Sierra bashed into bears but kept going. But Lindsay's path led to the river where she dived into, causing a loud splash. "I know one of you are in the river!" Chef shouted and ran down Lindsay's path. Lindsay heard him running and swam as fast as she could. Chef saw her and dived into the water grabbing Lindsay by the feet. "I got you!" he said. Later they waved goodbye to Lindsay. "Bye Lindsay!" they said as she rode away on the boat of losers. "Well, we now have our final two, Cody and Sierra! Stay tuned for the epic jury vote!" Chris said and the end credits rolled. Chapter Seven: Are you Ready for the End? "Last time on Total Drama Has Returned, the contestants had to run from Chef who was casing them. Lindsay made a bad choice going through the left path which led to the river. Chef eventually caught her and she was sent to the boat of losers. Now, our eliminated contestants are going to vote for who they want to win this season!" Chris opened the show. "Now Sierra and Cody, what are you going to do with the prize cash?" Chris asked them. "Well, I am going to by Cody everything and make him have a life of pleasure! No matter who wins, Cody will have what he wants!" Sierra answered. "Seriously?" Courntey asked. "Wouldn't you spend it on yourself?" Duncan asked. "Yeah. That is just stupid wasting it on Cody!" Courtney stated. "Well, I love Cody! I'd do anything for him!" Sierra snapped at them. "Alright, Cody, your turn!" Chris said. "I am going to go to college and use the left over money to move out and live on my own!" Cody said to them. "Smat choice!" Owen said. "Well, I would by myself a complete athletics set, but that is alright!" Tyler stated. "I know who I am voting for!" Lindsay said. "Oh my god! Both of your desicions are crazy!" Izzy laughed. "Now eliminated campers, would you care to vote who you want to win privately." Chris told them. "I vote for Cody, because he is doing smart things and Sierra tackled me!" Lindsay said. "I vote for Cody. Sierra just sucks and is a total idiot!" Duncan said. "I vote for Sierra! She is so awesome! Like when she kicked Duncan throught the window!" Izzy said. "I vote for Cody. He's my man and Sierra is coocoo!" Owen said. "I vote for Cody. Sierra is crazy and Cody is making a good choice in life!" Courtney said. "I vote for Cody. Well I just do!" Tyler said. "I now reveal the winner of Total Drama Has Returned is.... CODY!" Chris said and hands him a million dollar check. "You deserve it!" Sierra says and kisses him. "I won!" Cody cheered. Elimination Table Lighter green means won the challenge for their team or individual invincibility. Category:Competition stories Category:Completed stories